Lágrimas
by CatchingStar
Summary: minha continuação do episódio: The Good, The Bad, & The Dominatrix


**Esta é a minha continuação do episódio: The Good, The bad and The dominatrix.  
Não preciso dizer que estes personagens não me pertecem, não é?**

* * *

Uma SUV percorria uma grande estrada e na direção uma jovem, usando óculos escuros, tentava esquecer o que aconteceu nos dias anteriores. O sol havia surgido fazia pouco tempo e ela só dirigia, não sabendo exatamente para onde estava indo, porém o mais importante era estar longe da cidade e do homem que ela amava.

"Não acredito que passou a noite com ela, de novo." falou catherine, dentro do escritório de Grissom. "O que estava pensando?"

Sara não tinha por intenção ouvir a conversa, só estava passando pelo corredor na hora. O choque foi imediato, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse ouvir a resposta dele.

Fazia um ano que Grissom e Sara estavam juntos e eles haviam combinado de comemorar num restaurante na noite anterior, depois do turno, porém ele não apareceu. Nem sequer telefonou para avisar e agora ela sabia porque!

Realmente a moça se encaixa na descrição que Catherine havia lhe passado: Bonita, inteligente, intensa... Charmosa. (mesmo machucada).

"_A única que realmente mexeu com ele" falou Catherine. "O deixou fascinado e não estou falando só pelo trabalho que ela faz e, apostaria toda a minhas fichas, que eles passaram a noite juntos no passado" _

Um passado, que Sara preferia que tivesse continuado sendo assim. E se Grissom reconsiderasse a sua escolha? Heather era uma pessoa interessante e misteriosa e neste último ponto - tão importante para grissom - Sara não podia competir.

A primeira lágrima escorreu por trás do óculos.

Foi preciso uma, para muitas outras virem na seqüência e Sara não viu dois carros, surgindo do meio do deserto, vindo no sentido contrario. Um deles tentando ultrapassar o outro. Quando ela notou, o carro já estava muito perto e única coisa que podia fazer era jogar o carro para a direito. Não o suficiente para evitar a batida lateral e fazer o carro capotar.

No laboratório, Catherine encontrou com Grissom no corredor.

"Onde você estava?"

"Com Heather, mas antes que você comece a falar, foi uma visita de dez minutos" (Grissom conversara com o ex-marido de Heather e ficou sabendo que ela tinha sido impossibilitada de ficar com a neta. Foi a pista que precisava para responder a pergunta: porque Heather tinha permitido ser machucada? Era a única explicação lógica para tudo aquilo).

"Chegou a ver ou conversar com Sara nas ultimas horas?"

"Não. por que?"

"Estou tentando encontra-la, mas sem sucesso".

"Tentou a casa dela? Provavelmente esta dormindo"

"Ninguém atende. E o celular esta fora do ar... Esta ligado, mas fora do ar Gris! O que significa que não esta na cidade"

"Poderia ser um novo caso?" Catherine acenou negativamente. Não entrara nada novo ainda. "Por que esta preocupada?"

"Vamos até a sua sala"

Grissom levantou a sobrancelha e depois a seguiu, começando a ficar preocupado.

"Eu pisei na bola" começou Catherine. "Disse coisas sobre heather que... pensando com mais calma, jamais deveria ter deixado escapar... especial sabendo que Sara te ama..."

"O que você disse?".

"Eu disse que ela te fascina"

"Não pode estar séria!"

"Antes de Sara ir até o hospital, ela me perguntou como heather era e eu a descrevi... Usando adjetivos de mais".

"Não acredito nisso! Não sou fascinado pela heather! E como pode fazer isso?!"

"Olhe, eu cometi um erro, mas você também. Ficou tão 'envolvido com o caso' que esqueceu de tudo e todos a sua volta e eu sei, que você e Sara estão juntos"

"Sim, mas... como?... quando?"

"Faz alguns meses já. Você tem chegado e saído no horário... parece mais calmo e feliz... Ela não tem aparecido cansada, pelo contrário... Vocês podem continuar agindo normalmente aqui dentro, sendo profissionais, mas o clima mudou e não tem como esconder isso, então... Agora, somando tudo isso que eu te falei, o que fazemos?"

Catherine definitivamente soltara uma bomba em cima dele e foi preciso alguns minutos para que Grissom finalmente reagisse.

"Tente o GPS no carro" falou ele. "Vou continuar tentando o celular"

Catherine concordou e saiu da sala. Grissom ficou discando o numero dela repetidamente. Só dava ocupado. Se ela estava numa região sem sinal, ou usando o telefone, a ligação estaria caindo direto na caixa postal.

Grissom levantou correndo e foi até a sala de pesquisa. Catherine virou-se no momento em que ele entrou. Estava com uma cara estranha. Grissom olhou parado telão e o ponto vermelho, representando o GPS, estava parado, no meio do deserto.

"Porque ela parou?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Não sei".

O telefone de grissom tocou e ele rapidamente atendeu: "Sara!"

"Desculpe amigo. Pessoa errada"

"O que é Brass?"

"Bom, nós recebemos um telefonema de um acidente. Um carro capotou fora da estrada"

"Deixe-me adivinhar: na Highway 95?" perguntou Grissom.

"Como sabia?"

Grissom não conseguiu responder. Ficou imovel olhando para o nada. Catherine vendo a reação do amigo, pegou o telefone e pediu para Brass repetir. E depois completou dizendo que aquele era o carro de Sara.

"A ambulância esta a caminho" falou Brass.

"Bom. Encontramos você em alguns minutos." Ela desligou o telefone e olhou para grissom: "temos que chamar os outros" disse.

Grissom estava branco como um fantasma. Catherine nunca tinha visto o amigo reagir daquela forma

"Hei, Precisamos avisar os outros e ir até o local, ok?" falou ela. Ele apenas acenou. "Por que você não espera no carro?" Ele acenou de novo. Ela saiu correndo da sala e contou para os demais. Em dez minutos todos estavam dentro do carro. Catherine foi com Grissom em um e Warrick, Nick e Greg no outro.

"Eu esqueci!" Disse ele certa hora, olhando para o painel do carro, na parte onde marcava o dia e a hora. "Como pude esquecer?!" Catherine olhou para ele, não entendendo e grissom, ao perceber, continuou: "Nosso aniversario foi há três dias. 1 ano. Tínhamos combinado de sair, mas... Não liguei... e agora... Não posso viver sem ela, Catherine! Nunca pude e não vai ser agora que vou conseguir"

"Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem, você vai ver"

Ela pode ver lágrimas se formarem no canto esquerdo do olho dele. A pessoa mais forte que conhecia estava desmoronando e mesmo entendendo o motivo, ela desejava não estar vendo isso.

Os cinco csi's desceram do carro e se aproximaram de Brass. Grissom não disse nada e continuou reto, em direção ao carro capotado. Todos o acompanharam com o olhar, até que Nick quebrou o silêncio.

"Era mesmo ela?"

"Sim" respondeu o policial. "Mas eles foram capazes de tira-la debaixo do carro e leva-la até o hospital"

"Isso é bom!" falou catherine aliviada.

"Como aconteceu?" perguntou Warrick.

"Falei com um dos motoristas, o que ligou para a emergência, e ele disse que não percebeu o segundo carro se aproximar, por causa da música alta. O veiculo tentou ultrapassa-lo e não viu o carro de Sara vindo na direção oposta"

"Como isso é possível?" perguntou Greg. "Estava de dia"

"O motorista do segundo carro parecia bêbado e acabou discutindo com o primeiro. Sara tentou desviar, mas o outro acabou batendo nela e depois fugiu. e não tinha placa na traseira do veiculo"

"Droga!" Exclamaram os rapazes.

"Warrick, Greg, quero que vocês cuidem da estrada, nick e eu vamos ficar com o carro"

"e quanto grissom?" perguntou Greg. Catherine olhou para o amigo de longe e depois para brass.

"Vou levá-lo ate o hospital"

"Tem certeza que ele não vai querer ficar aqui e descobrir como aconteceu?" Perguntou Warrick.

"_Deus, Nunca pensei que eu diria isso_..." pensou catherine. "Grissom não é capaz de cuidar deste caso!"

Três pares de olhos – abismados - foram parar em cima dela. Catherine deu um sorriso e foi em direção ao carro.

O caminho para o hospital foi silencioso. De vez em quando Brass olhava para o amigo, que parecia no mundo da lua. Ao chegar no hospital, descobriram que Sara estava no quarto, dormindo. Os dois pararam em frente a porta do quarto e ficaram olhando pela janelinha.

"Pode entrar Jim"

"O que?" Exclamou o policial.

"Sou a última pessoa que ela quer ver. E não é como se eu pudesse culpá-la"

Brass pegou o amigo pelos ombros, forçando a encará-lo.

"Ouça atentamente. Não importa o que você fez desta vez, ela tem que acordar com você lá dentro! Não eu, nem catherine, ou qualquer outra pessoa que ela conhece... você! Então tem duas opções: entrar lá por bem ou por mal."

"Mas, eu..."

"AGORA!"

Grissom abaixou a cabeça, empurrou a porta e entrou.

"_Meu Deus. Ele esta um caco"_

Sara ouviu o barulho da porta abrir e fechar e lentamente abriu os olhos.

"Gil" sussurrou ela.

"Eu sei que você esta brava e sinto muito Sara".

"Você não é fascinado por ela?"

"Confesso que o trabalho dela me deixou curioso e queria saber como funcionava, mas já tempo. E não passou disso. Agora ela é minha amiga, que estava com problemas..."

"Mas você esqueceu nosso aniversário. e o mais importante, esqueceu de mim"

"Como poderia esquecer a pessoa mais importante da minha vida? A única que me deixou ama-la, mesmo depois de tudo? Não sou nada sem você, Sara. Nada!"

"Porque não ligou então?"

"Heather estava bastante nervosa. Ela perdeu a filha ano passado e agora ia perder a neta. Ela decidiu que seria melhor morrer e deixar tudo de herança para a neta, mas sabia que suicídio não funcionaria nestes casos, então ela contratou alguém para fazer o serviço".

Sara ouviu atentamente e podia ver a sinceridade nos olhos de Grissom.

"Eu consegui falar com o ex-marido e Heather não vai ficar com a neta, mas vai poder visitá-la de vez em quando. Eu nunca a vi daquele jeito. Tinha que ajudar".

"Realmente pensou que eu fosse te impedir de ver essa mulher se fosse honesto comigo desde o começo?" Perguntou ela depois de um tempo.

"Esse é o problema Sara." Falou, olhando para a cama. "Pela segunda vez na minha vida, não pensei em nada, só fiz. Sinto muito! Não queria te machucar..."

"Eu sei. Mas você fez".

"Alguma vez você me viu ficar branco no meio do laboratório e não conseguir me mexer?"

"Não. Por que?"

"Bom, foi o que aconteceu quando Brass ligou. Pode perguntar Catherine, ela viu"

"Ela viu?!"

"Sim. Estava tão... destruído, que não me surpreenderia que a essa altura, todo mundo soubesse que eu te amo"

"Sinto muito". disse a beijando.

Mesmo brava, era tão bom sentir os lábios dele contra o seu.

"Olhe, você tem todo o direito de ter amigas. Assim como eu tenho direito de ter amigos. Mas precisamos conversar sobre essas coisas e confiar um no outro. Entende?. (grissom acenou concordando) Talvez não fosse até a casa dela para confortá-la, mas entenderia a sua necessidade de estar do lado, nesta situação que descreveu. E talvez quando você voltasse para casa, eu poderia te confortar, ao invés de sair correndo pensando que era isso: você perdeu o interesse em mim"

"Nunca querida. Nunca!"

"Autch" disse ela, quando ele tentou abraça-la.

"Sinto muito. Sinto muito. Sinto muito".

"Tudo bem querido, fique calmo". Sara pegou na mão dele e olhou bem dentro dos lindos olhos azuis. "Eu fui estúpida ao achar que sair dirigindo ia me fazer bem. Não consigo ficar longe de você por muito tempo"

"Eu te amo Sara"

"Não mais do que eu amo você"

"Hum... Será?"

Os dois sorriram e grissom a beijou. Depois sentou-se na cama ao lado dela.

"Que tal comemorarmos nosso aniversário num belo hotel à beira da praia, digamos por... três dias e sem telefone?" Falou grissom com um sorriso.

"Hum... totalmente isolados?"

"Sim. Totalmente".

"Sabe, não precisa fazer isso por que se sente obrigado... "

"Quero ficar com a uma mulher que me fascina: você"

"Acho que eu adoraria isso."

FIM

**Nota: não estou pensando em fazer continuação dessa fanfic. **


End file.
